The Herobrine - The Fairground
by twigssmile
Summary: Wanneer hun teamleider George is vermoord door Herobrine, gaan Dave en zijn team op zoek. Ze volgen dezelfde route die George nam en komen bij een verlaten pretpark. Herobrine vormt een groot gevaar, dus ze moeten hem uitschakelen. Maar al snel is het doel niet meer om Herobrine uit te schakelen, maar om te overleven.
1. Proloog

**Proloog**

Het was stil. Te stil. George keek rond. Nergens zag hij mensen, of een levend iemand lopen. Het was hier compleet uitgestorven. George was een geheim agent van de geheime dienst in Minecraftia. Hij was erop uitgestuurd om meer dan twintig verdwenen mensen te vinden. George had, diep in de bossen van Minecraftia, een oud pretpark gevonden. Hij had bij de ingang gelezen dat het pretpark The Fairground heette. Twee weken geleden waren er dus meer dan twintig mensen verdwenen. Niemand wist wat er was gebeurd. Het was dus een grote zaak om de mensen te vinden. De geheime dienst had gelijk een van haar beste agenten, George, erop uitgestuurd. Nu was George in het verlaten pretpark 'The Fairground'. Voorzichtig liep George door. Hij zag een achtbaan. Het leek wel alsof de mensen er gewoon uit gevlucht waren, want het treintje stond nog bij de ingang. Ineens draaide George zich vlug om. Niets. Hij wist zeker dat hij iets had gehoord. Het voelde alsof hij hier niet alleen was. Hij moest zijn oren en ogen goed open houden. Hij keek rond. Overal zag je niets meer dan mist. George kneep zijn ogen tot spleetjes. Stond daar nou iemand in de mist? Toen George met zijn ogen knipperde was de schim weg. Misschien had hij het zich verbeeld. Voorzichtig liep George door. Voor hem doemde een enorm reuzenrad op. Geschrokken keek George er naar. Het had iets angstaanjagends. Toen kreeg George iets kleins in de gaten. Het lag voor de ingang van het reuzenrad. George liep ernaartoe. Het was een klein boekje. Hij raapte het op en sloeg het open. Op de eerste bladzijde stond:

_13 oktober 1989_

_Vanochtend heb ik in de krant gelezen dat er een nieuw pretpark is geopend. Ik heb besloten om ernaartoe te gaan, dus heb ik gelijk mijn spullen gepakt. Ik ben er nu al bijna, na een uur te hebben gelopen. Ik zie de ingang al. Het is een grote poort, met niet meer erop dan welkom in The Fairground! Ik loop het pretpark in. Het is niet heel druk. Misschien zijn er maar tien mensen. Dat zal later op de dag wel komen. Het eerste wat mij opvalt, is de grote achtbaan. Het ziet er fantastisch uit! Ik ga meteen bij de ingang staan._

_Ik kom nu net uit de achtbaan. Het was een wilde rit, maar wel heel leuk. Ik kijk rond. Ineens zie ik daar een reuzenrad. Het reuzenrad heb ik altijd al leuk gevonden. Snel ga ik in de rij staan. Het wordt al iets drukker hier. Er zijn nu denk ik wel meer dan twintig mensen. Als ik bijna aan de beurt ben om het reuzenrad in te gaan, hoor ik geschreeuw. Mensen rennen gillend weg. Alle attracties worden gestopt en de mensen stappen angstig uit. Ik ren naar de man die bij het reuzenrad helpt, en ik vraag hem wat er is. Hij lijkt ook in paniek. Vlug vertelt hij mij dat de legende van Herobrine waar is. Herobrine loopt rond in dit pretpark. Nu begin ik ook in paniek te raken. Ik moet hier snel weg. Ik ren ergens heen, ik weet niet waar, als ik hier maar weg_ _kom. Weg van het enge pretpark met Herobrine. Ik kom bij een plek waar allemaal lijken van mensen liggen. Er rennen schreeuwende mensen. Ik heb echt geen idee waar ik heen ga. Dan bedenk ik me ineens iets. Als iemand ooit dit dagboek vindt, komt hij er nu achter hoe er meer dan twintig mensen zo snel dood kunnen gaan. Hierdoor dus. Door Herobrine in het pretpark The Fairground. Ik kijk rond. Ik heb geen tijd meer om te schrijven. Een vaag figuur komt op me afrennen, dus ik moet vluchten!_

George deed het dagboek dicht. Het drong allemaal nauwelijks tot hem door. Als het waar was wat hier stond, was hij in levensgevaar. Gelukkig had hij een walkietalkie meegekregen. Snel riep hij zijn opdrachtgever op. 'George hier. Hoort u mij? Over', zei hij in de walkietalkie. 'George? Ben jij dat?' klonk de vrouwelijke stem aan de andere kant. De opdrachtgever van George was een vrouw, en een goede vriendin van hem. Ze heette Katie. 'Ja, ik ben het. Ik heb iets belangrijks ontdekt', zei George. 'Wat dan?' 'Alle mensen die zijn verdwenen zijn dood. Iedereen. Ze zijn gestorven in het pretpark The Fairground. Ik herhaal het pretpark The Fairground. De legende van Herobrine is echt. Herobrine bestaat-' Ineens hield George op met praten. 'George? George?' klonk er vanuit de walkietalkie. Maar George luisterde niet meer. Hij had in zijn nek geadem gevoeld. Hij wist al wat het was. Langzaam draaide hij zich om. Voor hem stond iemand met witte ogen. Herobrine. 'George? George?' riep Katie in paniek, maar het enige wat ze nog aan de andere kant van de lijn hoorde was geschreeuw.

* * *

** Dit was dus de spannende proloog. Ik moet wel even mededelen dat ik dit verhaal een jaar geleden heb geschreven (ik vond het ineens tussen al mijn documenten). Tegenwoordig kan ik al wel wat beter schrijven :). Voel je vrij om reacties te plaatsen en mij te vertellen hoe ik mijn verhalen kan verbeteren. **

**Writer's Note: Dit verhaal is gebaseerd op de minigame van The Hive MC: The Herobrine. Ik heb alleen de personen zelf verzonnen (behalve Herobrine zelf). The Fairground is een map in het spel, dus die is ook eigendom van The Hive.  
**

**Zoals je misschien wel gemerkt heb, hou ik van korte hoofdstukken en Engelse namen. Ik vind het namelijk niet fijn om een hoofdstuk van 22 pagina's te lezen of te schrijven.**

**Bedankt voor het lezen!**


	2. Hoofdstuk 1

**Hoofdstuk 1**

De volgende dag werden de beste agenten van de geheime dienst bij elkaar geroepen door Katie. Ze zaten aan een grote ronde tafel. 'We zijn hier ook om George te herdenken,' begon ze. 'Hij was bezig met onderzoeken wat er met die mensen was gebeurd, maar was zelf het slachtoffer geworden van die oorzaak. George is vermoord door Herobrine. Jullie moeten nu proberen Herobrine uit te schakelen. Hij vormt een bedreiging voor heel Minecraftia. En met die woorden gingen de agenten op weg. 'Dat is wel heftig, wat er met George gebeurd is,' zei Dave, 'ik hoop dat het ons niet overkomt.' 'Nee, natuurlijk niet!' zei Josh. Hij ging altijd van het beste uit. Hij voegde er nog optimistisch aan toe: 'We zijn met heel veel, dus die Herobrine, als hij wel bestaat, moet ons dan een voor een uitschakelen. Dat is wel moeilijk hoor.' Helaas wisten de agenten niet waar ze aan begonnen. Herobrine was slimmer en sluwer dan ze dachten. 'Waar zou dat pretpark dan ergens moeten zijn?' vroeg Danny. Dave had een kaart, waar The Fairground duidelijk op getekend stond. Ze stopten even om te eten en gingen op de grond zitten. Tussen het eten door spreidde Dave de kaart over de grond uit. 'Goed, we zitten nu ongeveer hier', zei hij, en wees een kleine open plekje aan. Daar zaten ze dus nu. 'Als we het pad volgen, komen we in een bos. Daar moeten we goed rondzoeken, want ergens in het bos ligt een verborgen pad. Dat pad leidt ons naar de ingang van The Fairground.' Iedereen vond dat Dave een goede leider kon zijn, ook al was George hun echte leider. Gelukkig had Dave het leiderschap nu overgenomen, omdat George er niet meer was. Hij dacht altijd goed na als hij een beslissing nam. Hij was ook heel aardig. De agenten waren in totaal met z'n zevenen; Dave, Josh, Danny, Mart, Jack, Will en Luke. Ze waren allemaal erg dapper, ze waren niet voor niets de beste agenten van de geheime dienst. Josh was altijd optimistisch, en vrolijk. Danny, echter, was vaak chagrijnig, maar als hij een goed humeur had, had hij écht een goed humeur. Helaas deze dag niet. Mart was nogal verlegen en zei niet veel. Toch hadden ze veel aan hem; hij kon erg goed stilletjes rondsluipen. Jack kon goed omgaan met zwaard. Die had hij dus ook mee. Will was nogal goed in het minen. Ze hebben veel aan hem gehad voor het maken wapens. Luke was slim, en nam vaak de goede beslissingen om iemand uit te schakelen, net zoals Dave.

Allemaal hadden ze hun eigen wapens mee. Die zouden van pas komen tijdens de strijd tegen Herobrine. Dave had een strijdbijl. Daar was hij erg goed mee. Jack had een zwaard, waar ook hij goed mee om kon gaan. Danny kon goed omgaan met de toverdranken. Hij had er een paar mee; zowel vergiftiging drankjes, als genezende drankjes. Mart had ook een zwaard, maar kon er niet zo goed mee omgaan als Jack. Josh was de beste van het team als het ging om boogschieten. Hij had zijn beste boog meegenomen. Will had ook een boog mee. Zijn boog was alleen lang niet zo goed als die van Josh. Luke had ook een strijdbijl, maar ook hij was niet zo goed als Dave.

* * *

******Dit was dus al het eerste hoofdstuk. Ik moet wel even mededelen dat ik dit verhaal een jaar geleden heb geschreven (ik vond het ineens tussen al mijn documenten). Tegenwoordig kan ik al wel wat beter schrijven :). Voel je vrij om reacties te plaatsen en mij te vertellen hoe ik mijn verhalen kan verbeteren. **

**Writer's Note: Dit verhaal is gebaseerd op de minigame van The Hive MC: The Herobrine. Ik heb alleen de personen zelf verzonnen (behalve Herobrine zelf). The Fairground is een map in het spel, dus die is ook eigendom van The Hive.  
**

**Zoals je misschien wel gemerkt heb, hou ik van korte hoofdstukken en Engelse namen. Ik vind het namelijk niet fijn om een hoofdstuk van 22 pagina's te lezen of te schrijven.**

**Bedankt voor het lezen!**


	3. Hoofdstuk 2

**Hoofdstuk 2**

Na een uurtje lopen, kwam het gezelschap voor een groot bos te staan. Dave keek op de kaart. 'Dit is het bos dat we zoeken', zei hij, en ging de anderen voor het bos in. Het was er griezelig stil en donker. De bomen hielden bijna al het licht tegen. Iedereen hield zijn ogen open. Met elke stap kwamen ze dichterbij Herobrine. Dave keek telkens op de kaart om te kijken of ze wel goed liepen. Ineens stonden ze voor een tweesplitsing. 'Welke afslag moeten we nemen?' vroeg Jack aan Dave. Die keek even goed op de kaart. 'Volgens de kaart moeten we naar rechts', zei hij en nam de rechter afslag. De andere volgden hem. 'Hoelang duurt het nog?' vroeg Luke. 'Volgens de kaart zijn we er bijna', zei Dave. Hij had gelijk. Nog geen kwartier later doemde er een enorme poort voor hen op. Er stond met koeienletters op: 'Welkom in The Fairground'. Alle zeven agenten hielden hun adem in. Hier was het. Hier was George vermoord. Ineens hadden ze moeite om zich niet om te draaiden en heel hard weg te rennen. 'Nou, hier is het dan', zei Dave. 'We kunnen niet terug', zei Will. Dave en Will waren de eersten die een stap in het pretpark zetten. Dave en Will waren ook de dappersten van het hele team. Aarzelend volgden Mart, Luke, Jack, Danny en Josh hen. Bij de ingang was het erg donker. Ze hielden hun armen voor hun gezicht om nergens tegen aan te botsen. Danny was de eerste die uit de donkere plek kwam. 'Wat is dit?' vroeg hij. 'Wat?' vroeg Josh. Ze volgden Danny naar het licht. Aan de zijkant stond een rare tafel. Er zaten drie holle gaten in. Ze hadden een vierkantachtige vorm. Het leek alsof je iets erin moest leggen. Niemand zei iets. Ze schrokken toen ze ineens een geluid hoorden. Het was de walkietalkie van Dave. 'Dave? Dave?' klonk eruit. Ze hielden geschrokken hun adem in, want alle zeven hadden ze die stem herkent. Het was de stem van hun vroegere leider George. 'George?' fluisterde Dave verbaasd in de walkietalkie. 'Ja, ik ben George', antwoordde George. 'Jij was toch dood?' vroeg Will, die samen met de anderen bij Dave was komen staan. 'Nee,' zei George. 'Dat dáchten jullie. Ik ben gevangen genomen door Herobrine.' 'Waar zit je? We schakelen die Herobrine uit en komen je bevrijden!' riep Josh. 'Was het maar zo gemakkelijk', zuchtte George. 'Natuurlijk is het gemakkelijk!' zei Josh en liep vooruit. 'Nee! Niet doen!' riep George. 'Jullie begrijpen het niet! Jullie moeten echt uitkijken! Herobrine is onzichtbaar!' Geschrokken bleef Josh staan. Dat had hij niet verwacht. 'Hoe kan dat?' vroeg Dave. ' Geen idee,' zei George. 'Hij stond naast mij en volgende moment was hij ineens onzichtbaar. Ik hoorde hem namelijk nog ademen. Het enige dat je van hem ziet is een zwart rookpluimpje.' 'Oké', zei Dave. Ineens bedacht hij zich iets. 'George, wat is die tafel met die holle gaten erin?' 'Die is voor de shards', antwoordde George. 'Shards?' vroeg Luke, niet begrijpend. 'Zodra de strijd is begonnen gaat het onweren. Drie keer raakt een bliksemschicht de grond. Telkens waar de bliksemschicht de grond raakt, ligt een shard. Drie shards dus. Jullie moeten proberen die te pakken. Als je een shard opgepakt hebt, moet je hem snel naar die tafel brengen en in één van de gaten leggen. Steeds als een nieuwe shard bijkomt, worden jullie sterker, maar Herobrine ook. Als jullie alle drie de shards te pakken hebben gekregen, wordt Herobrine zichtbaar, en kunnen jullie hem makkelijker doden', legde George uit. 'Nog één vraagje,' zei Josh. 'Hoe weet je of de strijd begonnen is?' Even was George stil. 'Dan valt er een dode aan jullie kant', zei hij uiteindelijk. De zeven agenten waren ineens erg stil. Een van hun zou al dood gaan zonder dat de strijd begonnen was. 'Ik roep jullie later weer op om te vragen hoe het gaat,' zei George. 'Doei.' Hij had opgehangen. Nog steeds was het stil. 'Eén van ons moet dus dood', zei Danny, zijn slechte humeur vergetend. Dave schudde zijn hoofd. 'Nee,' zei hij. 'Ik ben bang dat er meer dan één dode aan onze kant komt.' Hij liep de anderen voor, meer het pretpark in.

Alles zag er verlaten uit. Geen enkele attractie deed het. Het was al avond en de lichten stonden niet aan. Dat zou dan juist moeilijker zijn om het zwarte rookpluimpje te zien. Ineens stopte Dave. 'We moeten ons opsplitsen', zei hij. 'We gaan in groepjes, want hebben niet veel walkietalkies. Er komen drie groepen. Ik zit in een groep met Josh. Will krijgt een walkietalkie en zit in een groep met Luke. Jack krijgt een walkietalkie en zit in een groep met Mart en Danny. Danny was intussen zijn slechte humeur kwijtgeraakt. 'Oké', zei hij tevreden. Will en Jack kregen een walkietalkie, en even later waren ze opgesplitst. 'Nu zijn we nog met z'n tweeën', zuchtte Josh. 'Kom mee', zei Dave, en liep naar het reuzenrad. Hij en Josh onderzochten het goed. 'Je moet je ogen goed open houden en kijken of je een zwarte rookpluim ziet', zei Dave. 'Dat had ik nog niet door', merkte Josh sarcastisch op. Dave kon er niet om lachen. Daar was de situatie te ernstig voor. 'Dave! Dave', hoorden ze ineens de paniekerige stem van George uit de walkietalkie van Dave komen. 'Wat?' vroeg Dave, kalmer dan hij zich voelde. 'Kijk uit!' riep George. 'Herobrine is in de buurt! Hij heeft een slachtoffer op het oog!' George was nog niet uitgepraat, of ze hoorden een geschrokken kreet. 'Daar heb je het al', jammerde George. 'Ik moet ophangen George, ik roep je zo weer op!' zei Dave paniekerig. Hij rende de kant op van geluid, met Josh achter zich aan. 'Will! Will!' riep hij in de walkietalkie. 'Ja?' hoorden ze. 'Was hij bij jou?' riep Dave. 'Nee,' zei Will opmerkelijk rustig. 'Kom snel naar de draaimolen.' Dave en Josh renden zo hard ze konden naar de draaimolen. Ze wisten allebei dat Herobrine dan Jack, Mart of Danny moest hebben aangevallen. 'Jack!' schreeuwde Dave in de walkietalkie. Geen antwoord. 'Jack hoor je mij!' probeerde hij nog eens. Nog steeds geen antwoord. Ze kwamen aan bij de draaimolen, tegelijk met Will en Luke. Will had zijn boog gespannen en Luke zijn strijdbijl in de aanslag. Zich schamend dacht Dave eraan dat hij dat niet had. Hij was te druk bezig geweest met in paniek zijn en rennen. 'De gil klonk heel dichtbij ons', zei Luke. Ineens draaiden ze zich alle vier om. Ze hoorden iemand aankomen. 'Dave! Will! Josh! Luke!' riep Jack. Je zag aan zijn gezicht dat hij helemaal in paniek was. Achter hem rende Danny, blijkbaar ook in paniek. Mart was er niet. Jack en Danny renden naar de anderen. 'Hij heeft Mart!' schreeuwde Jack. Dave, Josh, Will en Luke wisten het al een beetje toen ze Jack en Danny zonder Mart zagen komen aanrennen, maar toch schrokken ze. Hijgend kwam Jack tot stilstand. Danny was ook erg moe. 'Hij heeft Mart vermoord', zei Danny. 'Wat was er gebeurd?' vroeg Dave. 'We liepen gewoon rond,' begon Jack. 'Mart bleef even achter, omdat hij een beetje moe was. Ineens schreeuwde Danny dat Mart moest rennen. Ik zag waarom. Danny had een zwarte rookpluim achter Mart gezien. Helaas was Mart te laat met rennen. Hij schreeuwde nog hard en viel toen dood achterover. Ik weet niet of Herobrine ons achterna is gegaan, want we aarzelden niet en renden ervandoor.'

* * *

**En alweer Hoofdstuk 2. Ik moet wel even mededelen dat ik dit verhaal een jaar geleden heb geschreven (ik vond het ineens tussen al mijn documenten). Tegenwoordig kan ik al wel wat beter schrijven :). Voel je vrij om reacties te plaatsen en mij te vertellen hoe ik mijn verhalen kan verbeteren. **

**Writer's Note: Dit verhaal is gebaseerd op de minigame van The Hive MC: The Herobrine. Ik heb alleen de personen zelf verzonnen (behalve Herobrine zelf). The Fairground is een map in het spel, dus die is ook eigendom van The Hive.  
**

**Zoals je misschien wel gemerkt heb, hou ik van korte hoofdstukken en Engelse namen. Ik vind het namelijk niet fijn om een hoofdstuk van 22 pagina's te lezen of te schrijven.**

**Bedankt voor het lezen!**


	4. Hoofdstuk 3

**Hoofdstuk 3**

'Ik vind dat we even een minuut stilte moeten hebben voor Mart', stelde Will voor. De anderen stemden zwijgend toe. Na een minuut zei Dave: 'We moeten niet meer in groepjes van twee blijven. Danny gaat met ons mee en Jack met jullie.' Jack liep naar Will en Luke en Danny naar Dave en Josh. De twee groepen gingen allebei hun eigen weg. 'Wat moeten we nu doen?' vroeg Josh aan Dave. 'We moeten goed opletten. De strijd is nu echt begonnen', antwoordde Dave. Donkere wolken trokken samen boven het pretpark. Een minuut later barstte het onweer los. De drie agenten hielden de bliksemschichten goed in de gaten om te kijken of er eentje de grond raakte. 'Zo gaat het niet lukken', zei Danny. Dave en Josh keken hem niet begrijpend aan. 'Als we allemaal naar boven gaan kijken en Herobrine is in aantocht, kunnen we elkaar niet waarschuwen,' legde Danny uit. 'Als Dave nou de bliksemschichten in de gaten houdt, letten ik en Josh op een zwarte rookpluim. Dave en Josh stemden toe met het plan, en nu keek alleen Dave nog af en toe naar boven. 'Daar!' riep hij ineens. Hij had een bliksemschicht de grond zien raken. Ze renden er naartoe. Ineens werden ze opgeroepen door Will. 'Wij hebben de shard!' zei hij enthousiast. 'Goed zo!' riep Dave. 'Jullie moeten degene die hem heeft goed beschermen! Ik wed dat Herobrine niet wil dat we hem naar de tafel brengen.' 'Oké', zei Will en hing op. Dave liep door, maar botste tegen Danny en Josh op. Streng wilde hij iets zeggen, maar zag toen waarom ze stil stonden. Voor hen lag Mart. Hij lag op zijn rug en staarde wezenloos voor zich uit. Dave, Josh en Danny knielden bij hem neer. 'Ik wil weten wat voor wapen Herobrine gebruikt', zei Dave, die ook veel van wapens af wist. Hij onderzocht Mart. Jack had verteld dat Mart de rookpluim nog had gezien voordat hij stierf. Hij moest dus aan de voorkant zijn geraakt. 'Hier', zei Danny en wees een grote, diepe snee aan, vlak onder Marts hart. Dave herkende die snee meteen. 'Herobrine gebruikt een strijdbijl', zei hij. Hij herkende sneeën wel, en vooral sneeën die waren gemaakt door hetzelfde soort wapen dat hij had. 'Dave. Hoor je mij?' zei Will door de walkietalkie. 'Ja', antwoordde Dave. 'De eerste shard ligt op de tafel', zei Will. 'Goed gedaan,' zei Dave. 'Wij hebben iets ontdekt.' 'Wat dan?' vroeg Will. 'Zo belangrijk is het nou ook weer niet, maar het heeft te maken met Herobrine, en dat is altijd wel nuttig. Herobrine gebruikt een strijdbijl. Dat hebben we gezien aan de snee onder Marts hart', zei Dave. 'Oké', zei Will en hing op. Dave, Danny en Josh stonden op, want ze hadden de hele tijd geknield naast Mart gezeten. Dave stopte zijn walkietalkie in zijn riem en pakte zijn strijdbijl weer. Ze liepen door, en kwamen bij een verlaten achtbaan. Dave liep achterop. Josh en Danny daarvoor. 'Wacht even', zei Dave, want hij had een bord gezien met iets erop. Danny en Josh draaiden zich om en keken naar Dave, die het stof van het bord afveegde en de letters las. Er stond op: 'GA WEG UIT THE FAIRGROUND!' 'Dave! Kijk uit!' schreeuwden Danny en Josh ineens tegelijk. Dave kon al raden wie er achter hem stond. Vliegensvlug draaide hij zich om en kon nog maar net de strijdbijl van Herobrine pareren met zijn eigen strijdbijl. Dit was een hopeloos tweegevecht voor Dave. Herobrine was onzichtbaar, en Dave moest maar op zijn gevoel vechten. Dave zag niet de strijdbijl van Herobrine weer op zich af schieten. De strijdbijl raakte hem in zijn zij. Hij schreeuwde het uit van de pijn. Het gevecht was nu hopeloos. Hij was gewond aan zijn zij en kon Herobrine niet zien. Toen zoefde er ineens een pijl langs Dave 's oor. Die was blijkbaar raak, want Dave hoorde een onmenselijk geschreeuw van pijn. Dave wist dat Herobrine nog leefde, en moest zich snel uit de voeten maken. Zijn strijdbijl had hij laten vallen toen hij geraakt werd in zijn zij, en het was te riskant om hem te gaan pakken. Snel rende Dave naar Josh en Danny. Josh hield zijn boog gespannen, en Danny had wat giftige toverdrankjes in de aanslag om naar Herobrine te gooien. Het enige wat Dave nu nog kon doen was hulp halen. Hij haalde zijn walkietalkie uit zijn riem. Zijn handen zaten onder het bloed van zijn zij, maar dat kon hem even niets schelen. Snel riep hij Will op. 'Wat is er?' vroeg Will. 'Help!' schreeuwde Dave zo hard hij kon in de walkietalkie.

* * *

**En Hoofdstuk 3 is geplaatst. Ik moet wel even mededelen dat ik dit verhaal een jaar geleden heb geschreven (ik vond het ineens tussen al mijn documenten). Tegenwoordig kan ik al wel wat beter schrijven :). Voel je vrij om reacties te plaatsen en mij te vertellen hoe ik mijn verhalen kan verbeteren. **

**Writer's Note: Dit verhaal is gebaseerd op de minigame van The Hive MC: The Herobrine. Ik heb alleen de personen zelf verzonnen (behalve Herobrine zelf). The Fairground is een map in het spel, dus die is ook eigendom van The Hive.  
**

**Zoals je misschien wel gemerkt heb, hou ik van korte hoofdstukken en Engelse namen. Ik vind het namelijk niet fijn om een hoofdstuk van 22 pagina's te lezen of te schrijven.**

**Bedankt voor het lezen!**


	5. Hoofdstuk 4

**Hoofdstuk 4**

Will, Jack en Luke liepen nietsvermoedend rond. Net zoals Dave, Danny en Josh hadden ze afgesproken dat Luke de bliksemschichten in de gaten hield, om te kijken of er eentje de grond raakte. Ineens hoorden ze een harde knal. 'Wat was dat?' vroeg Will. Luke had opgelet en zei: 'Dat was een bliksemschicht. Hij heeft hier in de buurt de grond geraakt.' 'Nou, waar wachten we dan nog op?' vroeg Jack. 'We gaan die shard halen!' Ze zochten rond. Ineens riep Jack: 'Ik heb hem!' Will en Luke liepen snel naar hem toe. 'Goed gedaan', mompelde Luke. Hij had gehoopt dat hij hem vond. 'Lekker!' riep Will enthousiast. 'Ik roep meteen Dave op!' Hij pakte zijn walkietalkie en riep Dave op. Hij kreeg antwoord. 'Wij hebben de shard!' riep hij enthousiast. 'Goed zo!' klonk Dave aan de andere kant. 'Jullie moeten degene die hem heeft goed beschermen! Ik wed dat Herobrine niet wil dat we hem naar de tafel brengen.' 'Oké', zei Will, en hing op. 'Kom mee', zei Luke, en ging de anderen voor naar de tafel. Zo liepen ze een paar minuten; Luke voor, Jack met de shard in het midden en Will achter Jack. 'Daar!' wees Jack ineens. Hij had de tafel gezien en rende erop af. Hij hield de shard goed vast. Hij was vierkantachtig, en paste precies in de holle gaten. Jack legde hem snel in een willekeurig hol. Hij voelde toen een sterke kracht door zijn lijf gaan. Even bleef hij staan om op adem te komen. Toen draaide hij zich om en zei: 'De eerste shard ligt er.' Will pakte zijn walkietalkie. 'Dave. Hoor je mij?' vroeg hij. 'Ja', antwoordde Dave. 'De eerste shard ligt op de tafel', zei Will. 'Goed gedaan,' zei Dave. 'Wij hebben iets ontdekt.' 'Wat dan?' vroeg Will. Jack en Luke probeerden mee te luisteren, maar hoorden niet wat Dave zei. 'Zo belangrijk is het nou ook weer niet, maar het heeft te maken met Herobrine, en dat is altijd wel nuttig. Herobrine gebruikt een strijdbijl. Dat hebben we gezien aan de snee onder Marts hart', zei Dave. 'Oké', zei Will en hing op. 'Wat zei Dave?' vroeg Jack nieuwsgierig. 'Ze hebben ontdekt dat Herobrine een strijdbijl als wapen gebruikt', antwoordde Will. 'Dat is wel handig om te weten', zei Luke serieus. 'Kom op,' zei Will ongeduldig. 'We moeten hier niet staan treuzelen. Straks komt Herobrine en dan zijn we verloren. Vergeet niet dat Herobrine nu ook sterker is geworden.' Hij liep naar het reuzenrad, gevolgd door Luke en Jack. Vanaf het reuzenrad liepen ze rond, en hielden de grond en de lucht in de gaten. Will liep voorop. Toen hoorde hij een kreet van pijn. Hij bleef stilstaan, zodat Luke en Jack tegen hem opbotsten. 'Hoorden jullie dat ook?' vroeg hij. 'Nee', zeiden Luke en Jack tegelijk. Ze hoorden nog een pijnkreet, maar deze keer een beetje onmenselijk. 'Dat?' vroeg Luke. 'Nee… Ja… Niet helemaal,' zei Will. 'De kreet die ik hoorde was menselijk en niet zo eng.' Ineens werd hij opgeroepen door Dave. Hij pakte zijn walkietalkie en antwoordde: 'Wat is er?' Hij hoorde Dave even adem nemen. Zijn ademhaling piepte. Will werd een beetje ongerust. 'Help!' schreeuwde Dave zo hard als hij kon. Daarna hing hij op, omdat hij niet in staat was meer te zeggen. 'Wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg Jack, toen hij het bleke gezicht van Will zag. 'Ze roepen om hulp', stamelde Will. 'Nou! Kom op dan!' riep Luke, en rende in de richting van de kreten die ze eerst hadden gehoord. 'Het klopt allemaal', zei Will, terwijl ze renden naar de plek van het onheil. 'Wat klopt?' vroeg Jack. 'Die eerste kreet die ik hoorde was van Dave,' begon Will. 'Hij is waarschijnlijk gewond geraakt, want toen hij om hulp riep ademde hij piepend. De tweede kreet die we allemaal hoorden, was waarschijnlijk van Herobrine. De kreet klonk onmenselijk. Herobrine is onmenselijk. Ze worden dus nu, op dit moment aangevallen door Herobrine, en met die woorden pakte hij zijn boog. Luke en Jack pakten ook hun wapens.

* * *

**Ik moet wel even mededelen dat ik dit verhaal een jaar geleden heb geschreven (ik vond het ineens tussen al mijn documenten). Tegenwoordig kan ik al wel wat beter schrijven :). Voel je vrij om reacties te plaatsen en mij te vertellen hoe ik mijn verhalen kan verbeteren. **

**Writer's Note: Dit verhaal is gebaseerd op de minigame van The Hive MC: The Herobrine. Ik heb alleen de personen zelf verzonnen (behalve Herobrine zelf). The Fairground is een map in het spel, dus die is ook eigendom van The Hive.  
**

**Zoals je misschien wel gemerkt heb, hou ik van korte hoofdstukken en Engelse namen. Ik vind het namelijk niet fijn om een hoofdstuk van 22 pagina's te lezen of te schrijven.**

**Bedankt voor het lezen!**


	6. Hoofdstuk 5

**Hoofdstuk 5**

Josh en Danny stonden aan de buitenkant, met Dave tussen hen in. Hij viel bijna neer. Hij had heel veel pijn, maar dwong zichzelf zijn ogen open te houden. Hij kon niets doen om helpen te verdedigen, want zijn strijdbijl had hij laten vallen bij Herobrine. Ze zagen de zwarte rookpluim langzaam op hen afkomen. Waarschijnlijk had hun laatste uur geslagen. Toen zoefde er ineens een pijl langs hun en kwam precies op de plek waar Herobrine stond tot stilstand. Herobrine schreeuwde het uit van de pijn. Het klonk afschuwelijk en eng. De zwarte rookpluim bewoog zich langzaam weg van hun. Herobrine had deze strijd opgegeven. Het laatste wat Dave zag, waren Josh, Danny, Will, Jack en Luke die zich over hem heen bogen.

Dave had enorme pijn in zijn zij. Vaag hoorde hij Danny 's stem. Hij deed zijn ogen een stukje open. _Dat is gek_, dacht hij, _ik hoor Danny heel ver weg, maar eigenlijk staat hij gewoon naast me._ Danny zag dat hij zijn ogen open deed. 'Dave!' riep hij blij. De anderen hoorden hem, en kwamen vlug bij Dave kijken. Dave hoorde hun stemmen nu wel duidelijk. 'Bij Notch!' zei Will. 'Je heb ons wel laten schrikken Dave.' 'Wat is er gebeurd?' vroeg Dave, niet begrijpend waar ze zich zo druk om maakte. Opeens schoot het hem te binnen. Hij ging rechtop zitten. 'Herobrine!' zei hij. De anderen keken even geschrokken om zich heen. Danny duwde Dave weer terug, zodat hij lag. 'Hij is weg', zei hij geruststellend. 'Wat was er gebeurd?' vroeg Dave nog een keer. 'Wij kwamen jullie helpen, en ik heb Herobrine toen geraakt met mijn pijl. Toen vluchtte hij, maar jij raakte bewusteloos', antwoordde Will bezorgd. 'Maar wat als hij terug komt?' vroeg Dave. 'Dat gebeurt niet', antwoordde Josh. Dave probeerde langzaam overeind te zitten. Dat lukte. Alleen kreeg hij daardoor wel veel pijn in zijn zij. Hij keek ernaar. Er zat verband omheen. 'Het zag er heel eng uit,' zei Jack. 'Je had een hele diepe wond in je zij. We dachten dat je dood ging, omdat je te veel bloed had verloren.' 'Je hebt echt heel veel geluk gehad', voegde Will eraan toe. 'We moeten Herobrine verslaan', zei Dave met moeite. Hij hapte even naar adem. 'Zo serieus,' begon Josh lachend. 'Bijna dood en toch wil hij nog zijn missie voltooien.' Dave liet even een klein, pijnlijk glimlachje zien. Ineens zette hij zijn armen op de grond en duwde zichzelf omhoog. Het ging zo snel, dat niemand hem kon tegenhouden. Dave stond op. Hij werd even een beetje duizelig en wankelde. Danny wilde hem helpen, maar geïrriteerd sloeg Dave dat aanbod af. Hij kon het heus wel zelf. 'We moeten de tweede shard vinden', zei hij zwakjes. Hij keek omhoog. Het onweer was gestopt. Hij vroeg zich af hoe ze dan de tweede shard moesten vinden. 'Dave? Dave?' klonk ineens de stem van George uit de walkietalkie. 'Dave hier', antwoordde Dave. 'Hoe staat het ervoor?' vroeg George. 'We hebben één shard te pakken,' vertelde Dave. 'Herobrine heeft ons aangevallen, en mij verwond. Ik kan er nu weer tegenaan.' 'Wat was er dan gebeurd?' vroeg George. Snel vertelde Dave hem het hele verhaal. Over Herobrine die hem had verwond, en over de ontdekking dat Herobrine een strijdbijl gebruikt. En over dat Mart degene was die als eerste vermoord was. 'Nou,' zei George na het verhaal. 'Volgens mij heb ik heel wat gemist.' Dave lachte even. 'Ik moet nu ophangen,' zei hij. 'Over en uit.' 'En nu?' vroeg Will. 'We moeten rondlopen en opzoek gaan naar de tweede shard,' legde Dave uit. 'Oh ja, we moeten de lucht ook afzoeken naar bliksemschichten. En het is beter als we weer in dezelfde groepjes gaan.' Toen hij dat zei, liepen Will, Jack en Luke een andere kant op. Dave, Josh en Danny liepen ook een andere kant op. Hun angst voor Herobrine was groot, want ze keken steeds rond om te kijken of ze niet gevolgd werden door een zwarte rookpluim. Ze schrokken zich toen ook rot van een enorme knal in de buurt. Ze keken rond en zagen nog net een bliksemschicht de grond raken.

Dave was de eerste die zich herstelde van de harde knal. 'Kom op!' riep hij, 'we gaan die shard halen!' Hij rende in de richting van de shard. Danny rende vlak achter hem. Ineens kwamen ze bij een draaimolen en het reuzenrad. 'Jij neemt de draaimolen en ik het reuzenrad!' schreeuwde Dave naar Danny. En rende naar het reuzenrad. Hij voelde gelijk al een rilling toen hij voorbij de plek kwam waar ze dáchten dat George vermoord was. Gelukkig leefde hij nog en zodra ze Herobrine gedood hadden, gingen ze hem zoeken. 'Ik heb hem!' hoorde hij Danny schreeuwen. Hij was blij dat hij weg kon van het angstaanjagende reuzenrad, en rende naar buiten. Daar stond Josh nog op hen te wachten. Toen Dave bij Josh was, kwam Danny met de shard in zijn hand aanrennen. Hij zag er heel trots uit. 'Hij was heel moeilijk te vinden,' zei hij opschepperig. 'Als Dave bij de draaimolen was gaan zoeken, had hij hem waarschijnlijk niet gevonden.' Hij schudde zijn hoofd. 'Nee, dat is meer iets voor mijn zoek kunsten.' Josh keek Dave even aan, en die schudde zijn hoofd. Zijn lippen vormden de woorden: laat maar. Dave pakte zijn walkietalkie en riep Will op. 'Ja?' vroeg die. 'We hebben de shard gevonden,' zei Dave. 'Hij lag in de buurt van de draaimo-' Ineens stopte hij met praten. Hij had namelijk iets gezien wat Josh en Danny niet hadden gezien. Een zwarte rookpluim zweefde langzaam op Danny af, die met de shard stond de zwaaien. 'Dave? Wat is er?' vroeg Will, maar Dave lette er niet op. 'Danny! Rennen!' schreeuwde hij. Danny keek hem vragend aan, en draaide zich om. Nu zag hij ook de rookpluim, die gevaarlijk dichtbij hem was. Danny verroerde zich niet, en Dave wist waarom. 'Danny! Je bent niet onkwetsbaar met de shard in je hand!' schreeuwde hij. Danny keek hem even aan, en Dave zag de angst in zijn groot geworden ogen. 'Luister Danny!' riep hij wanhopig. 'Als je naar ons toe komt, beschermen we je! Hij kan je dan niet doden! Alsjeblieft Danny!' 'Dave! Wat gebeurt er?' hoorde hij Will door de walkietalkie roepen. 'Herobrine komt op Danny af, omdat hij de shard heeft, maar Danny is verstijfd van angst', legde Dave snel uit. 'We zijn onderweg!' zei Will. Maar het was al te laat. Herobrine stond achter Danny, en raakte hem in zijn rug met de strijdbijl. Danny 's ogen rolden omhoog in hun kassen, en hij viel achterover, de shard nog stevig in zijn hand geklemd. De shard was verloren. Ze zouden niet kunnen winnen, zolang Herobrine bij de shard stond. Toen kreeg Dave een idee om de shard te redden. Hij gaf zijn strijdbijl aan Josh. Die zou toch alleen maar in de weg zitten. Josh keek hem vragend aan, maar zag toen aan de schittering in Dave 's ogen wat hij van plan was. 'Nee,' stamelde hij. 'Nee, niet doen Dave.' Dave keek hem aan en knikte. Misschien was dat wel de laatste keer dat hij Josh zou zien. 'Dave, wat ga je doen?' riep Will, die samen met Luke en Jack, Josh en Dave hadden bereikt. Dave draaide zich om, en glimlachte even naar Will. Hij liep toen richting de shard. 'Hij gaat de shard pakken!' riep Josh. Niemand durfde Dave tegen te houden. Hij was té dichtbij Herobrine. Ineens versnelde Dave zijn pas. Hij begon te rennen richting de shard. Hij zag nog de zwarte rookpluim achter de shard staan, om iedereen te doden die in de buurt van de shard kwam. Dave wist dat als hij niet goed timede, hij dood zal zijn. Toen, net voordat hij bij de shard was, liet hij zich op de grond vallen, en gleed door. Hij pakte de shard. Hij hoorde iets op zich af zoeven, en rolde naar rechts. Hij hoorde nog net een strijdbijl tegen de grond slaan, op de plek waar hij een seconde geleden lag. Dave had nu geen tijd te verliezen. Snel stond hij op en rende naar Josh. Die gaf hem zijn strijdbijl aan en rende hem achterna. Herobrine zat vlak achter hun. Will pakte zijn boog en liet de pijl gaan naar de plek waar hij dacht dat Herobrine was. Hij was niet raak, maar het was Will wel gelukt om Herobrines aandacht te trekken. De zwarte rookpluim zweefde de kant van Will op. Herobrine stopte vlak voor Will. Die wist dat het voorbij was. Hij voelde de strijdbijl op hem afgaan, en toen zag hij niets meer. Hij wist dat hij elk moment naar het witte licht kon gaan. Naar de hemel, waar hij kon toekijken hoe de strijd met Herobrine verliep. Ineens besefte hij dat hij niet dood was. Hij deed zijn ogen open, en merkte dat hij op de grond lag. Hij draaide zich om en schrokte zich naar toen hij twee nietsziende ogen naar hem zag kijken. Het was Luke. Met een steek van verdriet besefte hij wat er was gebeurd. Luke had hem opzij geduwd en had de klap van de strijdbijl opgevangen. 'Will! Herobrine komt!' riep Dave ineens. Hij was even blijven staan met de shard in zijn hand, toen Luke voor Will sprong. Will kon het niets schelen dat Herobrine kwam. Hij wilde het juist. Dan kon hij Luke wreken. Hij zag een rode waas voor zijn ogen. Hij was woedend. Zo snel als de woede was gekomen, ging het ook weer weg. Het maakte plaats voor verdriet. Verdriet om Luke. Snikkend boog Will zich over Luke, en wenste dat hij dit niet had gedaan. 'Will!' riep Dave, 'als je nu niet weg gaat ga je dood!' 'Dan ga ik maar dood!' schreeuwde Will verdrietig en woedend. Dave begreep hem niet. Hij weet niet hoe verdrietig ik ben, dacht hij woedend. 'Will, luister naar me,' zei Dave kalm. 'Als je nu niet weg gaat is het offer van Luke voor niets geweest. Dan heeft Herobrine je toch gedood samen met Luke.' Ineens was Will zichzelf weer. Hij keek naar de zwarte rookpluim die langzaam op hem afkwam. Hij moest weg bij Luke. Vlug stond hij op, en rende naar Dave. Die klopte hem even op zijn schouder en zei: 'Goed gedaan.' Daarna rende hij Josh achterna. Will ging hun ook vlug achterna samen met Jack. Met Herobrine op hun hielen rende ze naar de tafel. Dave hield de shard stevig vast en plaatste hem in één van de twee overgebleven gaten. Hij draaide zich om en voelde een nieuwe kracht door zijn lijf gaan. Will, Josh en Jack stonden ook omgedraaid. De zwarte rookpluim kwam langzaam op hun afzweven. 'Als ik drie zeg, rennen we allemaal een andere kant op!' schreeuwde Dave, 'Eén, twee… Drie!' Bij drie renden ze allemaal een andere kant op. Herobrine leek even in de war, maar toen ging hij Dave achterna. 'Dave! Hij wil jou!' riep Will. Dave rende een andere kant op. Jack, Josh en Will stonden daar toen maar. Ze konden alleen maar toezien hoe Herobrine steeds dichterbij Dave kwam.

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 5 is iets langer, maar dat is juist leuk :) Ik moet wel even mededelen dat ik dit verhaal een jaar geleden heb geschreven (ik vond het ineens tussen al mijn documenten). Tegenwoordig kan ik al wel wat beter schrijven :). Voel je vrij om reacties te plaatsen en mij te vertellen hoe ik mijn verhalen kan verbeteren. **

**Writer's Note: Dit verhaal is gebaseerd op de minigame van The Hive MC: The Herobrine. Ik heb alleen de personen zelf verzonnen (behalve Herobrine zelf). The Fairground is een map in het spel, dus die is ook eigendom van The Hive.  
**

**Zoals je misschien wel gemerkt heb, hou ik van korte hoofdstukken en Engelse namen. Ik vind het namelijk niet fijn om een hoofdstuk van 22 pagina's te lezen of te schrijven.**

**Bedankt voor het lezen!**


	7. Hoofdstuk 6

**Hoofdstuk 6**

Dave was de enige die niet in paniek was. Hij rende rustig, zodat Herobrine dichterbij kon komen. Hij had dit al verwacht, daarom had hij een plan bedacht. Hij rende naar de draaimolen. Hij keek nog even snel naar Josh, Jack en Will. Die keken verbaasd zijn kant op. Dave kwam steeds dichterbij zijn doel. Als hij het miste, was hij dood. Daar was het. Een stevige, dikke liaan hing aan de draaimolen. Hij had die gezien toen Danny de shard had gevonden. Dave nam nu wel veel risico, want als de liaan brak, was hij ook dood. Hij kwam er steeds dichterbij, en Herobrine kwam steeds dichterbij hém. Toen hij net onder de liaan rende, pakte hij hem vast, en klom omhoog. Hij zag de zwarte rookpluim nog onder zich. Die zou hem niet snel volgen. Dave klom op het dak van de draaimolen, en liep naar de andere kant. Hij zag Jack, Josh en Will staan. Zij zagen hem ook en hij stak zijn duim omhoog. Maar ineens kwam het slechte deel van zijn plan in hem op. Hij had zich nu wel kunnen redden, maar hij zag de rookpluim naar Josh, Jack en Will gaan. Die hadden hem nog niet gezien. 'Jack, Josh, Will! Rennen!' schreeuwde hij. Die wisten gelijk waar het over ging en renden allemaal een andere kant op. Dave hoopte dat ze Herobrine konden kwijtraken. Hij ging even zitten. Hij kon nu niets doen. Dat zou alleen maar gevaarlijk zijn. Toen bedacht hij ineens dat hij George al een tijdje niet had gesproken. Hij pakte zijn walkietalkie en riep George op. 'George hoor je mij?' zei hij een paar keer. George zei niets terug. Hij zal toch niet dood zijn?, dacht Dave geschrokken. Dat kon gewoon niet. George kon heel goed voor zichzelf zorgen. Hij zal het straks nog een keer proberen. Hij bleef daar zitten op het dak van de draaimolen. Hij staarde voor zich uit, liep wel drie rondjes op het dak, en probeerde toen of hij Jack, Josh of Will zag. Hij zag niemand. Hij ging zuchtend weer zitten. Toen hoorde hij ineens iets. Hij stond op. Daar zag hij Jack en Josh aan komen rennen. Hij rende naar de achterkant van het dak, en klom via de liaan weer naar beneden. Hij rende naar Josh en Jack toe. 'Waar is Will?' vroeg hij. 'Geen idee,' antwoordde Jack. 'Ik rende weg voor Herobrine en ontdekte toen dat hij niet achter mij aanzat. Later kwam ik Josh tegen. Herobrine zit dus blijkbaar achter Will aan.' 'Ik hoop dat hij het overleeft', zei Josh. 'We blijven hier nog tien minuten staan. Als Will er dan nog niet is, gaan we er vanuit dat hij het niet overleefd heeft', zei Dave. Zo bleven ze daar staan, tien minuten lang. Toen de tien minuten voorbij waren zuchtte Dave even. Will was niet gekomen. Verdrietig gingen ze met z'n drieën verder. Dave pakte zijn walkietalkie en probeerde George nog een keer op te roepen. 'George, hoor je mij?' vroeg hij. 'Ja, ik hoor je Dave', klonk aan de andere kant. Jack, Josh en Dave keken elkaar even blij aan. 'We dachten dat je dood was, omdat je een kwartier geleden niet opnam', zei Dave. 'Dan heb ik je waarschijnlijk niet gehoord,' zei George, 'hoe staat het ervoor?' 'Slecht,' antwoordde Dave. 'We zijn nu nog maar met z'n drieën; Josh, Jack en ik. Danny is dood gegaan toen hij de tweede shard had. Gelukkig kon ik die pakken en naar de tafel brengen. Will is daarna bijna dood gegaan, om Herobrine af te leiden, maar Luke sprong voor hem en heeft zo zijn leven opgeofferd voor dat van Will. Eigenlijk was het voor niets geweest, want Will is nu toch dood. Herobrine heeft hem te pakken gehad.' 'Dus het gaat niet zo heel goed', zei George. 'Ja', zei Dave zacht. 'Ik zal jullie dan niet langer ophouden om de laatste shard te pakken', zei George, en hing op. 'Kom, we gaan verder', zei Dave en liep verder het pretpark in. 'Moeten we niet proberen het lijk van Will te vinden?' vroeg Josh. Dave dacht even na. 'Jullie zoeken de laatste shard en ik ga op zoek naar het lijk van Will', zei hij toen. Hij gaf Josh een walkietalkie. 'Daarmee kunnen we elkaar op de hoogte houden', legde hij uit. Josh nam de walkietalkie aan en liep met Jack de andere kant op. Dave ging van het pad af, en liep langs de achtbaan waar het bordje met de waarschuwing van Herobrine had gestaan. Dave wist niet waar hij moest beginnen met zoeken, en liep maar gewoon ergens heen. Hij kwam bij een klein huisje, met een poort, in plaats van een deur. Hij liep naar binnen. Het was een spiegelhuis. Dat haatte hij. Hij wilde zich omdraaien om daar weg te gaan, toen hij ineens voetstappen hoorde. Hij bleef doodstil staan. Het kwam vanuit de gangen met spiegels. Hij wilde weten wie dat was, want Herobrine maakt geen voetstap geluiden. Het zou dus een levend iemand moeten zijn. Misschien zat George hier wel gevangen. En met die gedachten liep hij de gangen met spiegels in.

* * *

**Ik moet wel even mededelen dat ik dit verhaal een jaar geleden heb geschreven (ik vond het ineens tussen al mijn documenten). Tegenwoordig kan ik al wel wat beter schrijven :). Voel je vrij om reacties te plaatsen en mij te vertellen hoe ik mijn verhalen kan verbeteren. **

**Writer's Note: Dit verhaal is gebaseerd op de minigame van The Hive MC: The Herobrine. Ik heb alleen de personen zelf verzonnen (behalve Herobrine zelf). The Fairground is een map in het spel, dus die is ook eigendom van The Hive.  
**

**Zoals je misschien wel gemerkt heb, hou ik van korte hoofdstukken en Engelse namen. Ik vind het namelijk niet fijn om een hoofdstuk van 22 pagina's te lezen of te schrijven.**

**Bedankt voor het lezen!**


	8. Hoofdstuk 7

**Hoofdstuk 7**

De spiegels waren heel verwarrend. Hij moest steeds zijn handen voor zich houden om te voorkomen dat hij met zijn hoofd tegen de spiegels botste. Hij bleef even staan. Hij hoorde de voetstappen weer, maar nu dichterbij. Hij kwam in de buurt! Roekeloos liep hij naar voren. Dat was niet slim van hem. Hij botste met zijn hoofd tegen een spiegel en vloekte. Gelijk hielden de voetstap geluiden op. Nu heb ik het verpest, dacht Dave. Hij liep met zijn handen naar voren door. Toen hij uit de gang was, kwam hij bij een kleine ruimte met allemaal spiegels. Hij keek even om zich heen. 'Als je je beweegt, krijg je een pijl door je rug', hoorde hij ineens. Geschrokken deed hij zijn handen omhoog. 'Ik ben geen vijand', zei hij. 'Dat zegt iedereen', zei de onbekende aanvaller. Dave bedacht ineens dat hij de aanvaller door de spiegels kon zien. Hij keek in de spiegels. Hij zag iemand die in de schaduw stond. De gestalte deed een stap naar voren, zijn boog nog steeds op Dave gericht. Dave 's ogen werden groot van verbazing. Hij draaide zich om, en zag Will voor zich staan. 'Will!' riep hij blij. Will had hem ook herkend. Hij stopte zijn pijl weer weg. 'Ik dacht dat je dood was!' riep Dave. 'Het scheelde niet veel', zei Will. Dave zag dat zijn gezicht onder het bloed zat. Hij had waarschijnlijk ook een kort gevecht gehad met Herobrine. 'Wat is er gebeurd?' vroeg Dave. 'Toen jij op het dak stond en riep dat we weg moesten rennen, renden we allemaal een andere kant op. Ik rende zo hard ik kon en merkte al snel dat Herobrine achter mij zat. Ik draaide me om, en het werd een kort gevecht. Ik liep naar achter en vuurde pijlen op hem af. Zo hield ik hem op afstand, maar ik wist dat hij zich niet lang liet tegenhouden. Toen hij ver genoeg achter mij zat, draaide ik me om en rende weg. Hij was ver achter mij, maar zat me wel achterna. Toen kwam ik langs dit spiegelhuisje, en besloot me daar te verstoppen. Ik durfde niet naar buiten, omdat ik bang was dat Herobrine mij daar stond op te wachten. Mijn walkietalkie had ik onderweg verloren, dus ik kon jullie niet oproepen. Ik bleef daar maar wachten en op een gegeven moment begon ik gewoon rond te lopen en te ijsberen. Dat waren waarschijnlijk die voetstappen die jij hoorde. Ineens hoor ik dicht bij een klap, en iemand die vloekte. Ik bleef stil staan, en sloop zachtjes naar deze open plek. Daar verstopte ik me achter een spiegel. Ik hoorde iemand de ruimte inkomen en pakte een pijl en spande mijn boog. Toen zei ik dat je moest blijven staan', vertelde Will. Dave was zo blij dat Will niet dood was, dat hij even niets kon zeggen. Toen het even stil was, pakte Dave zijn walkietalkie. 'Josh! Hoor je mij!' riep hij enthousiast. 'Wat is er Dave?' klonk de stem van Josh. 'Will leeft nog!' riep Dave enthousiast, 'ik ben hier bij hem!' 'Hoi Josh', zei Will in de walkietalkie. 'Will! Je leeft nog!' riep Josh blij. 'Wij komen naar jullie toe', zei Dave, en hij hing op. Will en hij liepen naar de uitgang van het spiegelhuis. 'Wat is er gebeurd tijdens mijn afwezigheid?' vroeg Will aan Dave. 'Niet veel. We zijn opgesplitst. Ik zou jou lijk vinden en Josh en Jack zouden de shard gaan zoeken', antwoordde Dave. Hij en Will liepen door, en bij de draaimolen zagen ze Josh en Jack staan. Die kwamen blij naar Will toe. 'Wat ben ik blij dat je niet dood bent', zei Josh. 'Nu moeten we alleen nog de derde shard vinden', zei Dave. Alsof hij een teken had gegeven, schoot er een bliksemschicht door de lucht en raakte een stoeltje bovenaan het reuzenrad. 'Hoe komen we daar ooit bij?' zei Jack ongelovig. 'Ik heb al een idee', zei Will, en liep naar het reuzenrad. Hij liep naar de ingang. Het zou daar ergens moeten zijn. Toen zag hij het; een klein kastje waarmee je het reuzenrad kon laten draaien. Waarschijnlijk deed het reuzenrad het niet meer, dus zou Will een beetje in het kastje moeten rommelen. Hij liep ernaartoe en opende het. Josh, Jack en Dave kwamen erbij staan. 'Wat doe je?' vroeg Jack. 'Ik probeer dat reuzenrad te laten draaien', antwoordde Will. Hij pakte twee draadjes en hield ze tegen elkaar. Gelijk begon het reuzenrad te draaien. 'Yes!' riep Will. Josh stond al bij de stoeltjes van het reuzenrad. Het stoeltje met de shard kwam al snel dichterbij. Toen het stoeltje onderaan kwam, liet Will de draadjes los, zodat het reuzenrad niet meer draaide. Josh pakte de shard uit het stoeltje. 'Nu moeten we snel zijn!' zei Dave. Hij pakte zijn walkietalkie. 'Ja Dave?' klonk de stem van George. 'We hebben de derde shard!' riep Dave, 'het gaat ons lukken!' Daarna hing hij op. Als Herobrine verslagen was, konden ze George gaan bevrijden. Josh zocht de weg naar de tafel, terwijl Dave om zich heen keek. Daar was die. Hij zag de zwarte rookpluim in de verte. Toen kreeg hij een plan. 'Josh!' schreeuwde hij. Josh draaide zich om. Will en Jack keken ook naar Dave. 'Je moet de shard op de tafel leggen als ik voor Herobrine sta. Hij wordt dan zichtbaar en dan kunnen we hem doden!' Hij rende naar de zwarte rookpluim. Josh rende precies de andere kant op; naar de tafel. Jack en Will renden achter hem. Josh stopte voor de tafel. In de verte zag hij Dave nog naar de rookpluim rennen. Dave stopte voor de zwarte rookpluim. 'Nu!' schreeuwde hij. Josh smeet de shard in het laatste gat en er volgde een harde knal. Dave had al die tijd naar beneden gekeken, bang voor wat hij zag. Wat hij wel zag, was dat er in plaats van een zwarte rookpluim iemand voor hem stond. Met een schok kwam Dave erachter dat hij de benen van Herobrine herkende. Dit was niet Herobrine maar iemand anders. Dave dacht al wie, en hij keek langzaam omhoog. Nee, dit kan niet, dacht Dave. Voor hem stond George. Het was George, alleen had hij nu witte ogen, zonder pupillen. Dave herinnerde zich dat de legende van Herobrine vertelde over een wreed wezen met witte ogen zonder pupillen. 'Nee! Dit kan niet!' zei Dave.

* * *

**Het wordt al spannend :) Ik moet wel even mededelen dat ik dit verhaal een jaar geleden heb geschreven (ik vond het ineens tussen al mijn documenten). Tegenwoordig kan ik al wel wat beter schrijven :). Voel je vrij om reacties te plaatsen en mij te vertellen hoe ik mijn verhalen kan verbeteren. **

**Writer's Note: Dit verhaal is gebaseerd op de minigame van The Hive MC: The Herobrine. Ik heb alleen de personen zelf verzonnen (behalve Herobrine zelf). The Fairground is een map in het spel, dus die is ook eigendom van The Hive.  
**

**Zoals je misschien wel gemerkt heb, hou ik van korte hoofdstukken en Engelse namen. Ik vind het namelijk niet fijn om een hoofdstuk van 22 pagina's te lezen of te schrijven.**

**Bedankt voor het lezen!**


	9. Hoofdstuk 8

**Hoofdstuk 8**

Josh was blij dat hij de laatste shard in het gat had gelegd. Hij, Jack en Will draaiden zich om, om Dave te helpen met het gevecht tegen Herobrine. Ze lieten alle drie een kreet van verbazing horen. Daar stonden niet Dave en Herobrine, maar Dave en George. Er is iets anders aan George, dacht Will. Toen zag hij wat; George had witte ogen zonder pupillen, net zoals de echte Herobrine. Ze stonden alle drie aan de grond genageld.

'Nu snap ik het,' zei Dave. 'Daarom nam je niet op toen ik je opriep. Je zat Will nog achterna. Je hebt ons de hele tijd misleid! Waarom?' Dave 's stem sloeg over. George grijnsde even, maar zei niets. Hij pakte zijn strijdbijl en wees dreigend naar Dave. Toen zei hij iets, maar het klonk niet als de vertrouwde stem van George die Dave heel vaak bevelen had horen geven. Het klonk als een angstaanjagend monster. 'Meekomen', zei George met zijn angstaanjagende stem. Dave stribbelde tegen, maar veel kon hij niet doen. 'Jack! Josh! Will!' riep hij wanhopig. Jack, Josh en Will renden naar George toe. 'Dave mag je niet meenemen!' riep Jack woedend. Hij rende voorop. George draaide zich even om. Toen hield hij iets in zijn hand waarvan Dave gelijk wist wat het was. 'Rennen!' riep hij naar Jack, Josh en Will. Josh en Will draaiden zich gelijk om, maar voor Jack was het al te laat. George gooide de bom voor de voeten van Jack, die nergens meer heen kon. Het laatste wat Dave ooit nog van Jack zou zien, was een verdrietige glimlach. De bom ging af. Het was een enorme knal. Dat kon Jack gewoon niet overleefd hebben. Dave liet zich meevoeren door George. Het had geen zin meer om iets te doen. Hij was nu verloren. Verdrietig dacht hij aan alle leuke dingen die hij in zijn leven had gehad. Hij had een kleine troost; hij zou straks bij Luke, Mart, Danny en Jack zijn.

Will en Josh konden nog net op tijd wegrennen voor de bom. Angstig keken ze naar wat komen ging. Jack kon niet meer weg. Ze zagen dat Dave nog even angstig naar Jack keek. Toen ging de bom af. Will en Josh lieten zich op de grond vallen. Ze kropen achter een kraampje, zodat ze niet geraakt zouden worden door rondslingerende rotsblokken. Toen de explosie voorbij was, kropen ze vanachter het kraampje vandaan. Het was een enorme ravage. Alles wat in de buurt van de bom was, was kapot gegaan. George en Dave waren verdwenen. 'Jack!' riep Josh en rende naar een roerloos lichaam dat op de grond lag. Will kwam hem achterna rennen. Jack ademde nog, maar dat zal niet lang meer duren. 'Josh… Will…,' bracht hij met moeite uit, '…zorg dat… Dave niet… doodgaat…' 'Dat beloof ik', zei Will. Jack ademde zijn laatste adem, en toen was hij stil. Het enige dat van hem was achtergebleven was zijn lichaam, met twee ogen die naar de sterren keken, zonder ze te zien. Will keek naar Josh. Ook bij hem liepen de tranen over zijn wangen. Ze moesten Dave redden. 'We moeten hier weg en versterking halen', zei Will. Josh dacht blijkbaar hetzelfde. Ze renden naar de uitgang. 'Halt!' hoorden ze ineens. Het was weer die angstaanjagende stem van George. Josh en Will draaiden zich om. Daar stond George, zijn strijdbijl in de aanslag. 'Ik hou hem tegen', zei Josh en pakte zijn boog. 'Je kunt hem niet lang tegenhouden,' zei Will, 'dat wordt je dood.' 'Het zij zo,' zei Josh. 'Jij moet onze belofte aan Jack nakomen. Zorg dat Dave niets overkomt.' Hij bleef Will nog even aankijken, draaide zich om en liep richting George. Het gevecht tussen hen begon. Josh kon George op afstand houden met zijn pijlen, maar George kwam steeds dichterbij Josh. Will moest nu wegwezen. Hij rende door de uitgang. Uit het verdoemde pretpark The Fairground. Met zijn laatste blik op het pretpark zag Will dat George net zijn strijdbijl diep in de buik van Josh stak. Hij keek omhoog recht in de ogen van Will. Will zou die blik nooit vergeten. Het was niet de aardige blik van George, maar een blik vol woede en haat. 'Ooit zal ik je vernietigen!' klonk de angstaanjagend woedende stem van George over heel het pretpark. Will twijfelde niet meer en rende zo hard hij kon. 

* * *

**Het verhaal begint aan zijn einde te komen... Ik moet wel even mededelen dat ik dit verhaal een jaar geleden heb geschreven (ik vond het ineens tussen al mijn documenten). Tegenwoordig kan ik al wel wat beter schrijven :). Voel je vrij om reacties te plaatsen en mij te vertellen hoe ik mijn verhalen kan verbeteren. **

**Writer's Note: Dit verhaal is gebaseerd op de minigame van The Hive MC: The Herobrine. Ik heb alleen de personen zelf verzonnen (behalve Herobrine zelf). The Fairground is een map in het spel, dus die is ook eigendom van The Hive.  
**

**Zoals je misschien wel gemerkt heb, hou ik van korte hoofdstukken en Engelse namen. Ik vind het namelijk niet fijn om een hoofdstuk van 22 pagina's te lezen of te schrijven.**

**Bedankt voor het lezen!**


	10. Epiloog

**Epiloog  
**

Na een dag lopen, meer rennen, kwam Will eindelijk bij het hoofdkwartier van de geheime dienst aan. Zoals altijd stonden er twee wachters voor. 'Laat me binnen… Ik ben Will…', zei Will uitgeput. De wachters lieten Will binnen, en geen minuut later stond Will voor de deur van het kantoor van Katie. Hij klopte drie keer op de deur en ging toen naar binnen. Katie zag er heel blij uit. 'Will!' riep ze, 'jij komt zeker vertellen dat jullie Herobrine hebben verslagen!' Will aarzelde even. Die aarzeling was genoeg voor Katie om gelijk niet meer blij te zijn. 'Onmogelijk', zei ze ongelovig. Will vertelde het hele verhaal aan Katie. Van het begin, met de dood van Mart, tot het eind, met de dood van Josh. 'Dat is onmogelijk,' zei Katie na het verhaal van Will, 'jullie zijn de beste van heel de geheime dienst.' 'Het was al die tijd George. Eigenlijk niet helemaal, want George is denk ik in de macht van Herobrine. Hij had witte ogen zonder pupillen. Dat is het bewijs dat hij onschuldig is.' 'We moeten iets doen,' zei Katie. 'Ik vraag aan alle geheime diensten over de hele wereld hun beste mannen te sturen. Herobrine vormt een bedreiging voor ons. Hij moét uitgeschakeld worden.' 'Ik vrees dat de echte Herobrine nóg moeilijker zal zijn om te verslaan als George al zo goed is om zes mensen in zijn eentje uit te schakelen', zei Will. 'Binnenkort komt hier een vergadering met de beste agenten van de hele wereld', zei Katie.

**Einde**

* * *

******Dit was het dan voor Deel 1. Er is ook nog een Deel 2, genaamd: The Herobrine - The Retreat. Die zal ik denk ik ergens morgen (uiterlijk deze week) posten. Ik hoop dat je hebt genoten van mijn verhaal, maar ik had in ieder geval heel erg veel plezier in het bijwerken en nalezen. **

******Ik moet wel even mededelen dat ik dit verhaal een jaar geleden heb geschreven (ik vond het ineens tussen al mijn documenten). Tegenwoordig kan ik al wel wat beter schrijven :). Voel je vrij om reacties te plaatsen en mij te vertellen hoe ik mijn verhalen kan verbeteren. **

**Writer's Note: Dit verhaal is gebaseerd op de minigame van The Hive MC: The Herobrine. Ik heb alleen de personen zelf verzonnen (behalve Herobrine zelf). The Fairground is een map in het spel, dus die is ook eigendom van The Hive.  
**

**Zoals je misschien wel gemerkt heb, hou ik van korte hoofdstukken en Engelse namen. Ik vind het namelijk niet fijn om een hoofdstuk van 22 pagina's te lezen of te schrijven.**

**Bedankt voor het lezen!**


End file.
